Cynthia
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |birthday =May 14 |relatives =Sumia (Mother) |game =Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Paralogue 9: Wings of Justice |class =Pegasus Knight |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Ayano Yamamoto English Stacy Okada }} Cynthia is a playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening and the daughter of Sumia from the future. If Chrom marries Sumia then Cynthia will be the sister of Lucina, if Sumia marries Robin then she will be Morgan's sister. Otherwise she will be an only child. Profile Cynthia is Sumia's daughter from the future. In the past she used to be a "girly-girl" according to her conversation with Severa in the Harvest Scramble. Cynthia grew up with the stories of the "Generation of Heroes" or the stories of her parents and their friends, even if they were not all entirely accurate. Most of her time was spent with Sumia, whom the two began forging a spear for Cynthia. Unfortunately Sumia was killed in battle before this project could be completed as only the spearhead was forged by Cynthia. Sumia's pegasus eventually found its way back home and wanted to protect Cynthia, thus becoming her mount. She also received Sumia's wedding ring and has worn it ever since. Sumia's death weighed heavily on her and because of the stories of her parents, Cynthia changed her entire personality and begun hanging out with boys more than she did with girls. She eventually began training to be a hero and to become a member of the Pegasus Knight Squad. Cynthia would later join Lucina and the other children on their journey to go to the past and prevent the ruinous future. After arriving in the current timeline, Cynthia searched for Chrom's army. On the way she bumped into a man claiming to be Chrom and instantly believed him despite the lack of resemblance. She began to follow his orders and aided him as much as she could. In her paralogue, one fateful day, she met the real Chrom who was accompanied by her mother. Upon finding out about the ruse, Cynthia teamed up with Chrom's army and defeated the impostor. Finally reunited with her mother and the real Chrom, Cynthia joins Chrom's army. Alternatively, if Chrom married Sumia, Cynthia will call Ruger "Father." On the battlefield, should Chrom talk to her, Cynthia will discover that he is the real Chrom, but is still doubtful. She tells him to call her his "pega-pony princess" like he supposedly did in her time in order for her to believe him. Much to his embarrassment, Chrom nevertheless calls her so, and she defects to her father's army. After the war, Cynthia continued her quest to become a hero. Sadly, she was remembered humorously rather than heroically. Still she was well loved by all for trying. In her support with her mother, she dreams of becoming a part of the Ylissean Pegasus Squad; however, her mother says she is not ready to become one yet, despite her excellent fighting abilities. By their final support, Cynthia realizes that she spent so much time improving herself that she neglected her pegasus, and vows to take better care of her mount. In her support with her father, she spends as much time as she can trying to do fun stuff with him. Eventually her father gets exasperated with her constant requests to do stuff together and wants space. Cynthia tells him that she is spending as much time with him because she never got to. She also wishes to use the time as she does not wish to take away the attention of her parents from her present timeline counterpart, touching her father's feelings for her kindness. She is part of the Justice Cabal along with Owain and Morgan. The Future Past In an alternate timeline, where Grima manages to take over the land, Cynthia is seen with Nah, Kjelle, and Noire, separated during an ambush of Risen that attacked them while they were resting. Losing their weapons and hope, Cynthia starts to pray to Naga for a miracle. Naga heeds her call and alternative versions of the children's parents are transported into their world to save them, even giving them the opportunity to talk with their parents. If all the children manage to survive at the end of the battle, the four will meet up with Cynthia admiring the "mysterious heroes" and leading the others to meet up with Lucina. Thanks to their parents, Cynthia and the other children return to Ylistol with the four other Gemstones in hand, granting Lucina the power to slay Grima and restore peace to the realm. Half a year later, Cynthia has revived the Pegasus Knight Squad alongside Severa. The two primarily serve as Lucina's bodyguards. Personality As a child, Cynthia was very girly and hated violence, but with the death of her mother, Cynthia discarded these in order to become a hero. Her pursuit has lead to a love of stories of heroics, especially ones of Sumia, her father, and their comrades, the former two whom she idolizes the most. She also practices dramatic entrances into battle, accompanied by a flashy war cry, fine tuning them so she can become the hero she desires to be. Her imagination can sometimes run wild and easily believes the stories told of her mother in particular, but has some sense in knowing what is actually fiction, instead choosing to believe the outlandish stories to motivate her. Much of her traits were inherited from Sumia, namely her clumsiness, stumbling on her own feet with some regularity. However, while Sumia sometimes lacks self-worth in these instances, Cynthia takes her clumsiness in stride, remaining enthusiastic. She also enjoys doing flower fortunes like her mother. She has a special bond with her pegasus as well as it was inherited from Sumia in the future, later learning to take care of her mount as her trusty companion in battle. Cynthia has a strong sense of justice though it can often become misguided, but nevertheless, she seeks to do the right thing. Over-trusting to a fault, following a man who claimed to be Chrom without a single moment's hesitation, but easily abandoned his cause when his ruse was revealed. In Game Description: An enigmatic pegasus knight who yearns to be a hero. Recruitment *Paralogue 9: Enemy, talk with Chrom or Sumia. Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Growth Rates *Note: These are Cynthia's default growth rates, for her actual growth rates, use the following formula, (Sumia's default growth rates + Father's default growth rates + Cynthia's default growth rates) / (3 + Class growth rates). |45% |35% |20% |25% |45% |70% |30% |30% |} Max Stat Modifers Supports Romantic Supports *Robin (Male) (Can also be Cynthia's father) * Owain * Inigo * Brady *Gerome *Laurent *Yarne *Male Morgan Other Supports *Sumia *Cynthia's Father *Robin (Female) *Lucina (Can also be her sister) *Severa *Nah *Female Morgan (Only if Morgan is her sister or daughter) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Inherited Sets |-|Robin as Father= |} *''Cynthia will only be able to reclass into the Mage and Mercenary class sets if her father is Robin ''*''Cynthia is able to inherit a skill that is unique to the Fighter or Barbarian class set if her father is Robin. |-|Chrom as Father= |} ''*''Cynthia will always inherit the Aether skill if her father is Chrom. |-|Frederick as Father= |-|Gaius as Father= |} ''*''Cynthia is able to inherit a skill that is unique to the Fighter class set if her father is Gaius. |-|Henry as Father= |} ''*''Cynthia is able to inherit a skill that is unique to the Barbarian class set if her father is Henry. Overall Base Class Cynthia is much like her mother, she has somewhat poor defensive growths unless she is the daughter of a defensive asset Robin. However her strength, speed, and skill growths are much higher, a well needed boost for Cynthia to have over her mother. As a child character she'll have the average of her parent's current stats added to her base stats so the later she is recruited, the stronger she'll be. Cynthia performs well as a Falcon Knight with a decent strength cap though she'll need a strength asset Robin for a father to exceed 40. Still, Lancefaire can give her a needed boost to her strength. Her magic caps, despite their lower growths to her strength, has a higher cap of over 40 if she becomes a Dark Flier. It may take time to boost her stats high enough to abuse this, but nevertheless, Cynthia makes a great Dark Flier much like her mother. Galeforce can be learned from this class for kill-and-run strategies and for quick map clearing tactics. Inheritance and Reclassing 'Sumia:' Sumia will give Cynthia all the classes she has for her reclassing set. That being said, there is no skill that absolutely HAS to be passed down. If anything, the best skills to pass down are any skills that Sumia learns in Level 15 in any of the promoted classes, completely up to the player's choice. Lancefaire, Galeforce, Pavise, Dual Guard+, or Renewal are great choices, all of which for Cynthia to use in her base classes. Tomefaire can be useful too, but only if Cynthia becomes a Dark Flier. Her two additional reclassings are Knight and Cleric. These work the same as Sumia so consult Sumia's page to see how these will work for Cynthia. 'Robin:' Robin makes Cynthia a second Morgan giving her a huge class set to work with. Depending on Robin's Asset and Flaw, Cynthia can outpace her mother in most stats and can even be manipulated into become a stronger Pegasus Knight, strength wise, though this will force Robin to have strength be stronger than his magic. Robin has access to the two male exclusive classes Barbarian and Fighter, neither which gives particularly great skills but Wrath, Counter, Max HP +5, Gamble and Zeal are well worth considering since Cynthia cannot learn these skills otherwise. Also Cynthia will inherit several classes she cannot become if she's the daughter of the other fathers, though only 2 sets are notable. Mage is pointless unless Focus is needed, and she can become a Sage if she wants to since she gets that from Sumia and Dark Knight from Henry's Dark Mage classes. From the Tactician class she can learn Veteran for quicker level ups and Ignis which complements her relatively balanced attack stats. Mercenary yields Armsthrift letting Cynthia's weapons last much, much longer and Hero gives her Sol to help regenerate health and Axebreaker to help avoid axes. 'Chrom:' Chrom gives Cynthia a nice spread of max stat caps allowing her to be an effective unit and a much stronger Peagasus Knight unit than Sumia, though her magic growths are still rather low. Chrom will always pass down Aether to Cynthia and, given her high skill, will activate it a decent amount of times. He will also provide her with the Cavalier and Archer classes. Cavalier adds Discipline to her training arsenal to quickly build weapon ranks, though she'll mostly focus on lance and staff ranks at most. Aegis from her Paladin promotion will help shave off Wind and Bow bonus damage. The Archer's biggest assets are from the Sniper's Hit Rate +20 in case she has trouble landing blows and Bow Knight's Bowbreaker to help her dodge arrows and make her an Archer killer. Chrom as Cynthia's father is a great choice to make Cynthia a great unit. 'Frederick: ' Unfortunately, many of Frederick and Sumia's Maximum Stat increases negate each other out, leaving her statistically inferior to her other stat inheritances from her other potential fathers. However her only negative Max Stat drop lies in her magic which is fine unless the player wants to use her for a Falcon Knight healer or a Dark Flier mage. Her only main blessing from her parent combination is her skill which will give her an impressive +5 boost to the Skill Cap. However, because of her balanced cap negations, she can perform well as a Paladin. Frederick provides Cynthia with the Cavalier and Wyvern Rider. Skill wise Cynthia can make great usage of Aegis now with her impressive Skill stat, allowing her to shave damage. The Wyvern Lord's Swordbreaker and Griffon Rider's Lancebreaker are not particularly needed for Cynthia but she can use them to be an anti unit for enemies that use those weapons. 'Gaius:' Gaius' natural high speed and skill naturally complements Sumia's equally natural high speed and skill resulting in an incredibly fast and skillful Cynthia. With +5 to Skill and +6 to Speed to her max Stats from her inheritance, Cynthia will be one, if not the fastest and most skillful units in the game. However, there is a slight downside as she will retain the -2 drop to her defense caps like her mother. Other than that, Cynthia benefits well from Gaius. Gaius will give her the Thief and Myrmidon classes. Given that Cynthia remain a Pegasus Knight or promote to a Falcon Knight due to the better caps she's given to suit them, the Swordmaster's Swordfaire is not too useful for her since she does not wield swords and the Tricksters Acrobat has no effect on her since, as an aerial unit, she has terrain mobility freedom. This leaves Cynthia to benefit the most from Astra and Lethality, which are two great attacking skill and with her high skill, she can activate these more than most other units and Pass to allow her to swarm other units. Gaius has the Fighter class which means he should pass down a skill from that class or its promotions since Cynthia cannot learn any of those skills naturally. 'Henry:' Henry makes an interesting father for Cynthia but like Frederick a few of Sumia and Henry's max stats negate each other. However he does give Cynthia a Max Magic Stat increase which can make her a viable Falcon Knight Cleric or a Dark Flier Mage. Her skill also increases by 5 and she has a good 4 bonus to her Speed, allowing her to retain her base class' defining stats. Henry provides the Dark Mage, Thief, and Troubadour classes. This particular class set is the most peculiar of all of her sets but it does come with benefits. The Sorcerer class provides her with Vengeance which, given her decent max defensive stats, can allow her to take a few hits and dish out constant Vengeance fueled attacks given her high skill cap. It also gives her Tomebreaker which may prove useful when facing Mage units as a Pegasus Knight class. She also has access to the Lifetaker when she is a Dark Knight, which can provide a much better regenerative aid than Renewal. Troubadour's promotion Valkyrie in particular gives her Dual Support+ which makes her a great partner but her other promotion is already available to her. Lastly her Thief inheritance works in similar fashion to Gaius' so the same skills would work relatively the same on this version of Cynthia. Henry also has the Barbarian class which has skills that she cannot learn through reclassing so passing down a skill from those classes is for the best. Fire Emblem Heroes ;Hero Chaser :''Sumia's daughter. Has a strong sense of justice. Enters combat with a speech on her lips, and aches to perform valorous deeds. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= Firesweep Lance Shove }} Skills Quotes ''Awakening'' :Cynthia/Awakening Quotes ''Heroes'' :Cynthia/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Cynthia - Hero Chaser (英雄志願 Eiyū Shigan lit. Hero Aspiration) : Cynthia never gave up on becoming a hero and traveled the land in the name of justice. While she impacted the world of comedy more than the world of legend, people still loved her for trying. ; Cynthia and Robin : Many wrote of Robin's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Cynthia, above all else. ; Cynthia and Owain : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Cynthia to "stay his sword hand." Their semidelusional journey was said to be one of much mayhem and mirth. ; Cynthia and Inigo : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Cynthia made for an enthusiastic partner, and before long the outrageous duo became a social sensation. ; Cynthia and Brady : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. His original rondos caught the heart of Cynthia, who insisted he play them everywhere he went as a sort of theme song. ; Cynthia and Gerome : Gerome and Cynthia were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. Astride her pegasus, Cynthia labored endlessly to concoct more dashing ways for her husband to make an entrance. ; Cynthia and Morgan : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Cynthia. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Cynthia and Yarne : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with danger, especially as Cynthia wouldn't stop challenging brigands in the name of justice. ; Cynthia and Laurent : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. The hidden wonders they uncovered awed Cynthia, who had known only a world of ruin. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Cynthia is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Cynthia is the Latinized form of Greek Κυνθια (Kynthia) which means "woman from Kynthos". This was an epithet of the Greek moon goddess Artemis, given because Kynthos was the mountain on Delos on which she and her twin brother Apollo were born. It was not used as a given name until the Renaissance, and it did not become common in the English-speaking world until the 19th century. Trivia *Cynthia's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War was first released in Japan. **Incidentally, Ribald Tales of the Faith War is one of her mother's favorite novels. *In her non-sibling support with Lucina, Cynthia talks about the Whitewings and their famed Triangle Attack. *Cynthia shares her English voice actress, Stacy Okada, with Say'ri. *One of Cynthia's lines, "Look upon my might, ye wicked, and despair!" is likely a reference to the Percy Shelley poem "Ozymandias", in which a statue's inscription invites the reader to "Look on my works, ye mighty, and despair!" *Cynthia's official artwork depicts her wielding a Silver Lance. *In her concept art, Cynthia is depicted in a pose mimicking that of Kamen Rider 1's, albeit with a different posture. Such a pose is common with most [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tokusatsu Tokusatsu]-esque heroes in Japanese youth culture. *If Sumia is married to Chrom, if Cynthia reaches S-Support with Owain, her title will say Companion as it would Lucina's, to prevent implications of incest. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters